urban_rivalsfandomcom-20200222-history
Riots
It was during recent work on the new Clint City subway line that the underground shelter, housing Riotsville, was drilled apart. This Utopian city, dreamt up by wise men at the turn of the century, could now wave goodbye to its tranquility and isolation. Unsurprisingly upset by this turn of events, the Riotsville Council, led by the Patriarch, decided that the time had come for them to at last emerge from their isolation and impose their “wise rulings” on this barbaric bunch of hoodlums inhabiting the surface. Release Date May 16, 2014 Bonus Victory or Defeat: +1 Pillz - If Riots wins or loses the fight, the player controlling Riots will receive 1 Pillz at the end of the round. Advantages & Disadvantages Advantages: *Their clan bonus gives them a pill back whether you win or lose with them. This helps them tremendously in low-pill fights. *Many of the cards have good stats and abilities to assist them in fights. *Some of the cards' abilities deal with pill manipulation, which, combined with bonus, makes them a lot more useful. *When combined with Eklore or Morphun, they become even more dangerous. *Their bonus also helps them when dealing with cards that also deal in pill manipulation, such as: Brianna, Elke, Windzy and Hriger. *They don't rely heavily on their abilities, so they are a good clan to use when going up against GHEIST and Roots. Disadvantages: *A few of the cards have low base damage, though their abilities and bonus usually make up for it. *Many of the cards' abilities are: Confidence, Revenge, Courage or Reprisal, which makes them a bit predictable. *They rely heavily on their bonus, so they are weak when going up against Nightmare and Piranas. *They are weak when going up against cards that have strong pill manipulation abilities, such as: Gil, Tremorh, Madelone and Izsobahd. *They are not a good clan to use when going up against Piranas, due to the fact that they not only stop the Riots' bonus, but also because they have many cards with abilities that deal in pill manipulation. Trivia *The name of the clan is part of the city they came from, Riotsville. *Riotsville seems to have various fictional cities it is based on: the city of Rapture (Bioshock), District 13 (The Hunger Games trilogy) and City of Ember (City of Ember). *This is Urban Rivals' 25th clan. *The Riots finishing animation consists of a metal box with energy copernica covering the enemy card, with a lever. The box begins to shake and whatever is in the box is activated. The metal box is electrocuted with the enemy card until it becomes extinct. *The clan's style, as well as their weapons and way of life, are based off of the sub-genre, Steampunk. *Previews of the clan were first introduced in the event, Code Name: ToiR. The code name is an anagram for 'riot.' *Their bonus could be a take on Morphun's ability (considering that the latter is a Leader). *Their colors are grey and copper. *They are one of three clans to release Noels in their debut year (the others are Berzerk and Frozn). *If you translate the name of their Win 125 fights with the Riots ''mission, it comes out as "If you want peace, prepare for war." Members Legendary *Dr Van Wesel Ld RIOTS DRVANWESELLD N1 STD.png RIOTS DRVANWESELLD N2 STD.png RIOTS DRVANWESELLD N3 STD.png Rare *Dr Copernica RIOTS DRCOPERNICA N2 STD.png RIOTS DRCOPERNICA N3 STD.png RIOTS DRCOPERNICA N4 STD.png RIOTS DRCOPERNICA N5 STD.png *Farman RIOTS FARMAN N1 STD.png RIOTS FARMAN N2 STD.png RIOTS FARMAN N3 STD.png RIOTS FARMAN N4 STD.png *Grouchy RIOTS GROUCHY N1 STD.png RIOTS GROUCHY N2 STD.png *Lindsey RIOTS LINDSEY N1 STD.png RIOTS LINDSEY N2 STD.png RIOTS LINDSEY N3 STD.png *Octana RIOTS OCTANA N2 STD.png RIOTS OCTANA N3 STD.png RIOTS OCTANA N4 STD.png RIOTS OCTANA N5 STD.png *Pericles (Leader of Riots) RIOTS_PERICLES_N1_STD_160_STANDARD.gif RIOTS_PERICLES_N2_STD_160_STANDARD.gif RIOTS_PERICLES_N3_STD_160_STANDARD.gif RIOTS_PERICLES_N4_STD_160_STANDARD.gif RIOTS_PERICLES_N5_STD_160_STANDARD.gif Uncommon *Boomstock RIOTS BOOMSTOCK N1 STD.png RIOTS BOOMSTOCK N2 STD.png *De Couture RIOTS DECOUTURE N1 STD.png RIOTS DECOUTURE N2 STD.png RIOTS DECOUTURE N3 STD.png RIOTS DECOUTURE N4 STD.png *Grace RIOTS GRACE N1 STD.png RIOTS GRACE N2 STD.png RIOTS GRACE N3 STD.png *Pr Hartnell RIOTS PRHARTNELL N1 STD.png RIOTS PRHARTNELL N2 STD.png RIOTS PRHARTNELL N3 STD.png RIOTS PRHARTNELL N4 STD.png *Vera RIOTS_VERA_N1_STD.png RIOTS_VERA_N2_STD.png RIOTS_VERA_N3_STD.png RIOTS_VERA_N4_STD.png Common *Alexandrea RIOTS ALEXANDREA N2 STD.png RIOTS ALEXANDREA N3 STD.png RIOTS ALEXANDREA N4 STD.png RIOTS ALEXANDREA N5 STD.png *Berghart RIOTS_BERGHART_N1_STD.png RIOTS_BERGHART_N2_STD.png RIOTS_BERGHART_N3_STD.png *Geo RIOTS GEO N1 STD.png RIOTS GEO N2 STD.png *Harmonia RIOTS_HARMONIA_N1_STD.png RIOTS_HARMONIA_N2_STD.png *Kenjy RIOTS KENJY N1 STD.png RIOTS KENJY N2 STD.png *Kenjy Noel RIOTS_KENJYNOEL_N1_STD.png RIOTS_KENJYNOEL_N2_STD.png *Molder RIOTS MOLDER N1 STD.png RIOTS MOLDER N2 STD.png RIOTS MOLDER N3 STD.png *Norma RIOTS_NORMA_N2_STD.png RIOTS_NORMA_N3_STD.png RIOTS_NORMA_N4_STD.png RIOTS_NORMA_N5_STD.png *Reeplay RIOTS REEPLAY N1 STD.png RIOTS REEPLAY N2 STD.png RIOTS REEPLAY N3 STD.png Gallery special.jpg|Sneak peek during the Code Name: TioRT event.. logo_ur_20140512.png|Temporary change to the logo when the clan debut. 10320527_655169851203568_6288228825755888223_n.jpg|Promo 1 bn.jpg|Promo 2 bg_20140513.jpg|Scene during Riots' preview bg_20140514.jpg|Second scene during Riots' promo '''Videos' *Video Promo 1 *Video Promo 2 Category:Clans